


E is for Eyes

by bloodscout



Series: Gabe's A to Z of Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John couldn't stop staring at each other and it was getting on Sally's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Eyes

They never stopped staring at each other and it was getting on Sally Donovan’s nerves.  
‘Oi, Freak! The body’s down there.’ she barked, finger jabbing emphatically towards the floorboards, where a young man was stretched out.  
The painfully prolonged eye contact snapped like a rubber band. John cleared his throat awkwardly and Sherlock blurted out his observations to whoever was listening.  
From the door Anderson snickered and beckoned for her to follow. Donovan vacated the crime scene before the doctor could say ‘Fantastic’ one more time.  
‘See what they were doing there? That’s called eye sex.’ Anderson explained, sounding like he had just said the single most intelligent thing in the history of ever.

Sometimes it was as if they were having entire private conversations with their eyes. Sometimes Sally thought they had developed some kind of eye sign language. She wouldn’t put it past them – they were just that odd a couple.  
Lestrade had been talking about the case, but when he saw the way their gazes locked, he had to leave the room. It was almost to intimate for Sally, and she was on the other side of the glass.  
‘I remember finding eyes in his microwave.’ Sally said to the silver-haired detective. ‘I think they were human. Doctor Watson had better watch out or they’ll be his eyes next.’

The day they released the pair from a hostage situation, Donovan found them together in a back alley. The taller man had crushed the other against the wall and was raining kisses down on him, crowding into a small space, protecting him with his body.  
A normal person would have felt bad for spying on such a tender moment, but Sally was a police officer. It was her job to keep an eye on criminal types.  
‘At least their eyes are closed.’ she concluded, then stalked off.


End file.
